Life Without You
by zdiener405
Summary: Living without Pippa Pentangle used to be easy for Hecate Hardbroom, until Mildred Hubble reminded her of how good their friendship was long ago. Now Hecate can't imagine life without her and she's finding it difficult to do normal tasks without her. With the beginning of a new school term, will Hecate and Pippa meet again? Bad at summaries. Just read :)
1. Chapter 1

Hecate Hardbroom glowered in the early morning light, while standing at the entrance of Cackle's Academy, watching the new witches arrive by broomstick. Some glided in on their brooms with ease, showing no signs of struggle when they hopped off and landed safely on the grounds of the school. Others came tumbling out of the sky almost breaking their broomsticks as they landed.

Pathetic, Hecate thought as she saw a first year fall off her broom and rip the lining of her school uniform.

"Ah, Hecate, I knew I'd find you out here." Hecate turned around to see Ada Cackle walking up to her with a glowing smile on her face. She always loved the first day of the new school term, and especially loved to see the arrivals of the first-year witches.

"Well met, Ada," Hecate greeted the Headmistress in the traditional greeting, with one hand resting on her forehead as she bowed slightly.

"Well met, Hecate," Miss Cackle followed suit with the traditional greeting. "How was your summer?"

"Busy," Hecate said stiffly. "And yours?"

"It was lovely. Happy to be back though," Miss Cackle smiled again as she gazed up at the sky, watching as the new witches flew in on their broomsticks.

"You needed me for something, Headmistress?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had seen Mildred Hubble fly in yet?"

Hecate cringed at the name – Mildred Hubble. Last year had been her first year at Cackle's Academy and it had been an insufferable one. Nothing had gone right while Mildred Hubble was involved. Between blowing up the cauldron's lab and turning Ethel Hallow into a pig, there was always something bad happening at the academy since she enrolled.

The only small credit that could have been given to Mildred was that she had begun to mend the friendship between Pippa Pentangle and herself. A feud that had been going on for years, with no sign of giving way to becoming friends again. The two witches were far too stubborn for one of them to apologize, let alone talk about what happened between them. Still, Mildred had somehow brought them together just long enough for the two to share how much they had missed one another.

Hecate couldn't help but smile at the memory. She had missed Pippa greatly, and although their friendship was still a work in progress, at least it had shown some growth.

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"No, Headmistress," Hecate snapped out of her thought process and turned towards Miss Cackle. "I haven't seen Mildred Hubble yet."

"LOOK OUT!" A voice screeched from overhead.

"Ah, I believe I found the pupil you are looking for," Hecate said as she looked up, just in time to watch Mildred Hubble crash land on her broom into nearby bushes.

"Thank you, Hecate," Miss Cackle said as she walked over to where Mildred was struggling to stand up due to a branch tugging on her uniform dress.

Hecate sighed and followed Miss Cackle, unable to keep her curiosity contained as to why Miss Cackle needed Mildred.

"Well met, Miss Cackle. Well met, Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said as she bowed slightly in front of them, causing the tear in her uniform to grow from the branch that was still holding onto her.

"Well met, Mildred," Miss Cackle said. "I see you have a slight problem there with your uniform."

Mildred looked down at her the large tear in her uniform and made a face. "Oh no."

"No need to worry dear. I'll get that sorted for you," Miss Cackle said as she waved her hand and then snapped her fingers, and just like that, Mildred's uniform dress was sewn back together.

"Thank you, Miss Cackle," Mildred smiled.

"You're very welcome, Mildred. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a word with you."

"With me?"

"Meet me in my office, in let's say, ten minutes?"

"Okay, Miss Cackle."

"Brilliant," Miss Cackle then snapped her fingers and, poof, she was gone.

Hecate frowned. She had wanted to hear what Miss Cackle was going to say to Mildred. However, Hecate trusted the Headmistress, and knew that if she needed to know what was going on, then Ada would tell her.

"Are you alright Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked as she stepped out from the bushes.

Hecate turned towards Mildred and tried her hardest not to glare at her. What kind of question is that? Of course, she was okay.

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"I'm fine," Hecate hissed before she too snapped her fingers and vanished into thin air. She focused on her office in the main building and found herself standing behind her desk moments later. Light from the morning sun was peeking through the windows behind her desk and enveloping the room in warm sunlight. She felt the rays of sun on her back, and the could hear the sounds of students happily arriving on campus as they found their friends that they haven't seen all summer. Happiness seemed to be spilling and seeping into every classroom, every corridor, and every bedroom within the school. It was all around her, and yet she couldn't feel what they were all feeling.

Hecate had arrived the previous night, like all the teacher's do at the start of term, and did not feel the same as she usually did when she returned to Cackle's Academy. She sat through the late-night staff meeting as Ada welcomed the staff back for the start of a new term, and could only feel sorrow coursing through her. Why was she feeling like this suddenly? What had changed without her knowledge?

She didn't know what was different at the start of this term, but it wasn't going to stop her from making sure that all the students were well taught and well educated by the end of the school year. If there was one thing that wouldn't be different about this year, it was that Hecate would be harsh on her students, so that they could become the best witches there ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

The corridor leading to Hecate's classroom was alive with the sounds of young witches happily talking to one another. They dulled to a low whisper when Hecate walked by and then resumed their normal volume once she was safely in her classroom behind the closed door. She knew the students feared her and her sharp demeaner, but she didn't care. She knew that the students needed a teacher who was 'no nonsense' when it came to potions and learning everything about the Witches Code, even if it meant sacrificing a title as the 'fun teacher'.

Hecate turned towards the classroom, staring at the empty seats with fresh cauldrons at every table. New vials of memory powder and buckets of frog goop sat on the old black shelves behind her desk. Everything was ready for her first class, which started in five minutes. Hecate sighed heavily at the thought of beginning a new term.

As always, Ada Cackle had stated yesterday morning that this year was full of promise with the new witches coming to school. Hecate, as always, felt there needed to be more discipline when accepting, or turning away, certain witches from Cackles Academy. Perhaps Ada decided to start every year off with positive thoughts rather than negative ones. Hecate needed to figure out her secret on that front.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to her classroom and then pushed their way in hurriedly. Not surprisingly, it was Mildred Hubble who came rushing through her classroom door without waiting for a response as to whether or not she could enter.

"Miss Hardbroom, I-,"

"Mildred Hubble," Hecate interrupted the young witch. "When you knock on a teacher's classroom door, do you ever wait for a response?"

"Sorry, Miss Hardbroom. Shall I start again?"

"No, you stupid girl, you're already inside. What is it that you want?"

"Miss Cackle has asked me to take an extra potions class with you this term since the Spelling Bee is being held at Pentangle's Academy on Halloween and I-,"

"What did you say?" Hecate interrupted Mildred again. "Pentangle's Academy?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom. Ethel and I were asked to participate in the Spelling Bee again this year. Only, this time it's at Pentangle Academy. So, Miss Cackle thought it best if I started my mornings off in your class for some extra practice."

Hecate didn't answer this time. Her mind was spinning at the thought of seeing Pippa again, and in only two months' time.

"Would that be alright?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Excuse me for a moment," Hecate said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared, transferring herself to Ada Cackle's office. Her feet landed perfectly in front of Miss Cackle's desk where she sat with head down, and her eyes staring intently at some paperwork in front of her.

"Has Mildred Hubble been to see you?" she asked without looking up from her papers.

"Ada, why didn't you tell me?" Hecate asked, with a hint of sadness, that even she wasn't expecting.

Ada put her pen down and folded her hands on her desk before looking up at Hecate. "I hope you didn't think my actions to be insidious. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."

"Are you sure about that?" Hecate hissed at the elder witch. "You should have told me about the Spelling Bee."

"I'm sorry, Hecate. You're right. Now, since you're here, I was wondering if you would agree to be the chaperone to Pentangle Academy in October?"

"Ada-,"

"Please," Ada interrupted. "Please think about it before you say no. This could be a good experience for you, if you let it."

Hecate didn't respond. She just nodded at the Headmistress before transferring out of the office and back into her Potions classroom, where the new students were already seated and ready for class to begin.

Mildred Hubble sat in the first row, and smiled when Hecate made an appearance in the front of the classroom. She was so happy to see her, and learn more about potions, that a spark of her happiness seemed to transfer to Hecate herself. The glow of Mildred was contagious, and it made Hecate think that Ada might have been right after all about Mildred. She was a special girl, and together, they would win the Spelling Bee at Pentangle Academy, and possibly win back her friendship to Pippa. All Hecate had to do now, was teach Mildred everything there is to know about potions and witchcraft in less than two months.

No pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Hardbroom, its after five. We're going to miss dinner," Mildred whined from the front of the classroom.

Hecate looked up at the clack overhead. Mildred was right, it was getting late and the girls needed food to power their magic for the upcoming Spelling Bee. She couldn't drain them of their power just to put in an extra half hour of practice.

"Class dismissed for the evening, girls. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Miss Hardbroom, tomorrow is Saturday," Ethel Hollow observed.

"Only two more Saturdays until the Spelling Bee girls. We need the extra day to practice and revise. Now dinner, go."

Ethel and Mildred got up from their desks and made their way out of the classroom and down the hallway towards the dining hall. Hecate hung back and sat down behind her desk, looking around at the dark classroom with its bubbling cauldrons. She had skipped dinner almost every night in the last three weeks, and sometimes breakfast and lunch too. Her skin was tightening around her bones and her dress robes were becoming too big on her.

Hecate stood up and walked around the classroom, double checking the ingredients in each station to make sure Ethel and Mildred had what they needed for tomorrows practice. The mirror handing on the wall near her desk stopped her from continuing her walk. The reflection showed a pale woman with dark shadows under her eyes, and the skin seemed to be tight around her face. The woman looked exhausted and worn out.

She knew that she was staring at her own reflection, but it didn't seem like it was the Hecate Hardbroom that she once knew. She had changed, and she didn't know when or how it happened. Was it because she wanted to win the Spelling Bee so badly? Or was it because Mildred Hubble's constant misbehavior was running her up the wall?

Hecate sighed and moved away from her own reflection, not wanting to see the look that she had taken on in the last few weeks. She continued her way towards Mildred's cauldron. She sat down where the young witch sits and looked at the missing ingredients on the side, replacing everything that she had used today Hecate hated to admit it, but Mildred was getting good at potions class. She had rarely made a mistake in the last few days, and almost never asked any questions.

Ethel was silent during the late-night lessons as she engulfed every piece of information that Hecate threw at them. She hungrily listened while she recited the Witches Code and the recipe to a Weather Potion and never once interrupted Hecate while she was speaking. The girls had impressed her with their enthusiasm to learn, and to hopefully, win the upcoming Spelling Bee.

While all of this should have been more than spell bounding for Hecate, she still couldn't help feeling sadness deep inside of her. The feeling was clinging itself to her heart and wrapping itself around every essence of her being. She felt as if a terrible potion had entered her blood stream and circulated through her veins. Perhaps she should confront Miss Cackle about it, a thought she often wondered to herself, but she couldn't do that to the Headmistress. The older witch had enough on her plate without having to worry about Hecate's problems. Especially since she knew exactly why she felt this way. She just didn't want to admit it.

The Spelling Bee was fast approaching, and with it, the inevitable reunion of Pippa Pentangle and Hecate Hardbroom. They had once been the best of friends and had spent every waking moment together. They were never apart for more than a few seconds at a time. Hecate thought they would be friends forever, and even run a school together after they graduated.

Then one day, while Hecate was leaving her Casting class to meet up with Pippa, she was stopped by several witches. Each were beautiful with athletic bodies and blonde hair that seemed to glow without the use of magic.

Hecate recognized these witches as the popular girls that Pippa would often hang out with when she wasn't with Hecate. She often felt left out during those times, but Pippa always reassured her that hanging out with Hecate was more fun than the gossiping group.

"Hecate Hardbroom" the leader of the group sneered. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my room," Hecate said quickly. "Pippa is waiting for me."

The girls laughed loudly and Hecate could feel her face getting red. "Pippa Pentangle? You know she's not really your friend?"

"Yeah," another girl said. "She only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you."

"Who would want to hang out with Hecate Hardbroom? The tall, gangly, awkward witch who messes everything up?"

Hecate could still hear their hurtful words in her head now. It was foolish to think that Pippa had ever wanted to be friends with her. Even more foolish of Hecate to slowly fall in love with the popular witch. Hecate was a fool, and sadly, she was still a fool in love.

She shook the thought from her head and continued walking through the classroom. She couldn't forget the look on Pippa's face when she had asked to move rooms farther down the hall from her. The girls had been roommates since they began school at seven years of age, and now they would be partnered with strangers. It wasn't negotiable though. She had to do it for Pippa, so that she could go off with the popular witches and become something of herself.

Now, Pippa was Headmistress of Pentangle Academy, and one of the top competitors for the Spelling Bee. Hecate smiled sadly. Pippa became someone marvelous to the witching world, and Hecate was happy for her, despite feeling sad for losing one of her closest friends.

Hot tears slid down Hecate's cheeks and onto the hard stone floor of the Potions classroom. She was happy for Pippa, but she missed her dearly. She was the reason for her deep-rooted sadness, and while there was only one solution to take it away from Hecate, she knew that they could never be.

The witches from her school days had called her out as they all saw her. A tall, gangly, awkward witch who messes everything up.

She stopped in front of Mildred's desk again. That's why she had to be harder on the young witch. Hecate wouldn't let her grow up to become like her. Mildred would succeed the way Pippa succeeded in school, and grow up to be one of the top witches in the world. No matter what, Hecate had to ensure that her students succeeded, at whatever cost to her own happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate, Mildred and Ethel stood on the platform of the train station, waiting for their 2 o'clock train to the country side where Pentangle Academy was located. Hecate could feel her heart racing as the train entered the station and stopped abruptly in front of them. Although her heart was going a mile a minute, she kept a stern face for her girls, who were eagerly jumping up and down.

Neither of them had been to another witch school before, and both were more than ready to get on the train for the three-hour ride to the other side of the country. However, Hecate was not ready to get on the train, nor was she eager for the three-hour ride.

"Alright girls, this is you," Ada said as someone from the far end sounded, "ALL ABOARD!"

Ada had come only to see them off, but Hecate hoped that Ada would get on the train with them. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face this on her own. The older witch had a school to run and couldn't possible take a week off to aid Hecate in her crisis of seeing an old friend.

"Goodbye, Miss Cackle," Mildred said happily as she hopped on the train with her trunk. "We won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't, my dear."

Ethel followed Mildred onto the train and left Hecate alone with Ada on the platform. Hecate suddenly felt overwhelmed at the idea of spending a week so far away from her comfort zone and Miss Cackle. She felt like a foolish girl at the thought, but she couldn't deny how she felt.

"Ah, Hecate. You will be fine," Ada smiled warmly.

"I know, Headmistress," Hecate said in her normal cool demeaner. "We won't let Cackles Academy down."

Ada shook her head. "You know what I mean when I say that. Just remember, while you're at Pentangle Academy, that the past is the past. You can always find a new way forward no matter what."

Hecate wanted to tell her that she had no idea what she was talking about, but she knew Ada would see right through her. She took a deep breath in and accepted the older witch's advice to her.

"Thank you, Ada."

"Now, hurry on that train before you miss it altogether."

Hecate smiled quickly at Ada before turning around and boarding the train. She walked through the rows to the back of the train where Mildred and Ethel were sitting together on one side, eagerly staring out the windows. Hecate sat on the opposite side of them, facing towards the platform where Ada still stood with a smile on her face.

"Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said as she leaned over from her aisle seat. "I did some extra practice yesterday during my break. I promise I won't let you down this week."

Hecate couldn't stop herself from smiling at the young witch. She had seen how hard Mildred had been trying these last few weeks since the start of term. It was like night and day compared to her first year at Cackles Academy. Although the two had got off on the wrong foot, Hecate couldn't help but feel a sort of admiration for her.

Hecate nodded at Mildred. "You and Ethel will do our school proud."

Mildred smiled brightly, as if that had been the best compliment she had ever received in her life, and turned back towards the window that Ethel was peering out of.

Hecate turned her gaze back towards the platform where Ada was standing, but only to find out that the Headmistress was gone. Hecate's heart skipped a beat and filled with dread for a moment and the missing elder witch, but quickly regained her composure. No matter what happened in the next week, she still had her girls: Mildred and Ethel. While that might not have sufficed for some witches, that more than sufficed for Hecate.

With them next to her, she would regain her confidence for the long week ahead at Pentangle Academy. Suddenly, for the first time in months, Hecate felt hope and little bit of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Pentangle Academy stood tall in the quiet country side. The three witches stood before the magnificent castle, that was twice the size of Cackles Academy, and gawked in awe at the size of it.

"Appearances can be deceiving girls. Do not let this rattle you in any way for the next few days of competition," Hecate instructed.

"But Miss Hardbroom, how will we ever find our way around the school?" Ethel asked.

"You'll have guides to help you get around when you need to. Don't worry about that. For now, let's get inside before it starts to rain."

The skies above Pentangle Academy were beginning to blacken with the upcoming storm that was rolling through the open countryside. Winds picked up from the north and almost blew Hecate's witch hat right off her head. She hurried the girls inside the castle entrance where the large doors swiftly closed behind them just as the rain began to pour down.

"Phew, we just made it Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said.

"Cackles Academy! Well met!" A voice said from the top of a grand staircase in the main entrance of the school. Hecate didn't have to look up at the source of the voice to know whom it belonged to.

Pippa Pentangle walked slowly down the staircase in a long pink witch's robe and matching witches hat atop her head. Her golden blonde hair seemed to shine even under the dim lighting in the entrance.

"Well met," Mildred and Ethel said in unison as they both placed their hands to their forehead and bowed.

"Hecate," Pippa said with melancholy thick in her voice. "Well met."

"Pippa," Hecate responded while trying to take out the emotion from her voice. "Well met."

"Girls, at the top of the stairs here you will find a group of witches and wizards your age that will show you your rooms for the week," Pippa said.

Mildred squealed and Ethel rolled her eyes as they both took their trunks and dashed up the stairs together.

"I'm glad to see Mildred back again for the Spelling Bee. She really did quite well last year."

"Indeed, she did," Hecate said. She tried to avoid Pippa's eyes but couldn't stop herself from looking up at the witch.

Pippa cleared her throat. "Your room is also at the top of the stairs along the corridor. I put you alongside your girl's room so you are able to keep an eye on them."

"Thank you. I do like to keep an eye on them," Hecate said.

The two were quiet after that, left in an uncomfortable silence that held years of them not speaking to each other. Hecate wanted to say something more to Pippa, but no words filled her mouth. There were so many thoughts and feelings sitting on her tongue, waiting to burst out and tell her how much she had missed her, and how much she still loved her. If only she knew how badly Hecate wanted to speak to her and tell her how she was feeling all of these years, but she couldn't. She wasn't going to mess up Pippa's life that she had built from nothing. If she truly loved the witch standing in front of her, she would leave her be.

"Hecate," Pippa started. "I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight? We could catch up before the Spelling Bee tomorrow."

Hecate felt as if her chest were about to explode. For the first time in years she felt her heart melt and feel warm again. "Sure," Hecate answered as calmly as she could.

"Splendid!" Pippa smiled. "Meet me at the top of the stairs at half past seven."

Hecate nodded as Pippa glided away and down a side corridor, and out of sight. With Pippa gone, Hecate felt as if she could breathe again. She had spent so many years trying to be a perfect model witch for the students, that she had forgotten who she was underneath it all. During the last five minutes, Pippa had managed to melt the cold exterior of her, and replace it with the once carefree version she had been many years ago.

Hecate smiled, and not a fake smile, a genuinely happy smile. She was happy, and couldn't wait to have dinner tonight with Pippa.

She only hoped she wouldn't mess everything up.


	6. Chapter 6

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Hecate focused on her breathing as she waited. She had only minutes to spare before she met Pippa at the top of the stairs for dinner, but the waiting felt like an eternity. Hecate had put on her traditional black dress with a gold spiked belt and black flats. She had chosen the dress without a neck collar, which she knew Pippa would approve of, and had put on her gold necklace with the pocket watch attached to it. Pippa had given it to her when they were young witches, and she never took it off.

The ticking of the small clock around her neck only made the minutes feel more like hours as she counted the seconds. Her slender fingers found their way to the clock as she tapped her black fingernails on it, a nervous tick she found herself doing often.

"Miss Hardbroom?" A knock at the door stopped her tapping as she got up to answer it. Mildred Hubble stood behind it with a wide smile on her face. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"What do you want, Mildred Hubble?" Hecate asked.

"Just wanted to say that Ethel and I are going to sleep now. You told us to let you know when…"

"Yes, I know," Hecate snapped. "Good night to you both. I shall wake you up at six for extra practice before the Spelling Bee tomorrow."

Mildred smiled. "We won't let you down, Miss Hardbroom. I promise." Mildred turned away from the door and headed next door to her bedroom that she shared with Ethel.

Hecate looked at the time and her heart skipped a beat. It was time to meet Pippa. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway towards the stairwell. On the opposite side, Pippa was walking down her own corridor, looking at the ground as she walked. She was wearing a pink witches robe and had her hair down instead of its usual pulled back style. Hecate swooned at the sight of her, but maintained her composure and continued towards the stairwell.

"Good evening, Pippa," Hecate said, once they were close enough to each other.

Pippa looked up from the ground and smiled warmly when her eyes met Hecate's. "Hecate, you look marvelous this evening."

"As do you, Pippa."

"We'll be dining privately tonight in my dining hall, if that's alright? It's just this way." Pippa led Hecate down the center hallway and into a large room with a medium sized mahogany table in the middle. The table was already set with exquisite dishes and silverware. Small candles burned dimly in the center of the table and fresh roses were displayed around the room. Hecate couldn't help but think this dinner was not just for old friends, but she wouldn't get her hopes up.

"Shall we sit?" Pippa asked as she pulled a chair out for Hecate.

"This is lovely," Hecate said quietly as she sat down at the table.

Pippa walked around to her side and sat down. The two pulled out their napkins and placed them neatly on their laps. A server from the shadows came out and placed steaming hot food in front of them before disappearing.

"I would say that I cooked this meal for you, but as I'm sure you remember, I can't cook to save my life." Pippa smiled.

"Pippa," Hecate started but Pippa stopped her.

"I know. I know why you stopped talking to me all those years ago. I understand how you felt as the tall, gawky witch that didn't deserve my friendship. But you're wrong. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Hiccup, and I was devastated when you moved out of our room and vanished. I needed you more than you realized, and I still do."

Hecate didn't know what to say to her. She could feel herself crying but she made no effort to wipe away the tears from her face. She took a deep breath in. "I loved you Pippa."

"I loved you too," Pippa said without a moment's thought. "Hecate. I still love you."

Hecate lifted her eyes to meet Pippa's in the dim candlelight. They were glistening with tears. "I love you too, Pippa."

Their dinner sat untouched as Pippa stood and made her way towards Hecate, who stood up to meet her. A soft hand caressed Hecate's face, slowly tracing her sharp cheek bones and brushing her bottom lip with her thumb. Hecate couldn't stop the sigh that came from her as Pippa leaned in to kiss her.

All the years of hate and agony melted away instantly with that kiss, and bonded them forever as one. Hecate felt renewed as they parted and she considered Pippa's eyes. All she felt now was love and happiness, a feeling she thought had gone away completely.

"I missed you, Hiccup."

"I missed you too, Pipsqueak."


End file.
